Quédate conmigo esta noche
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Durante una noche aparentemente normal, Gakupo va a la casa de su novia, pero lo que parece una cena tranquila los conduce a una revelación un tanto alarmante.


_Debo decir antes de comenzar que nada de lo que veas aquí me pertenece a mí más que la historia en sí. Ninguno de los personajes mencionados a continuación es mío._

* * *

Dejé mis audífonos en el soporte y suspiré. Había trabajado con Kaito desde hacía más de 1 mes grabando Matryoshka y ya estaba cansado. Entre los ensayos, el baile, el maquillaje y vestuario del vídeo, y grabar la canción, habíamos trabajado muy duro.

Por fin habíamos terminado. Ya éramos libres.

\- Entonces, ¿Vendrás o no?

\- No. Prefiero ir a mi casa a dormir.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Es viernes, ¿Qué clase de persona se duerme temprano un viernes por la noche?

\- Yo, después de no haber dormido toda esta semana.

\- Te estás oxidando muy pronto. ¿No estarás enfermo?

\- ¿Me veo enfermo?

\- No sé... Últimamente estás saliendo menos. Tengo miedo de perder a mi samurái bailarín.

\- Kaito...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Cállate.

La charla siguió entre risas mientras bajamos las escaleras, listos para salir del estudio de grabación. Kaito quería que fuera con él y otros chicos a una fiesta en casa de Haku, pero insistí en que quería descansar. Le dije que estaba agotado por mis entrenamientos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes entenderlo? Te pasas el día llenándote la boca de helado mientras yo...

\- Juegas espaditas y te llenas la boca con berenjenas.

\- Pero lo hago con estilo.

\- Por eso estás tan cansado. Te esfuerzas demasiado. En cambio a mí me sale natural.

\- Según tú.

\- ¿Seguro que no vienes?

\- Tranquilo, cariño. Estaré bien.

Me miró con cara de asco al escuchar mi dulce tono de voz y sólo me reí de su expresión.

\- Eres un idiota. Te veré mañana.

\- Está bien.

Lo observé alejarse en su auto azul por algunos minutos para asegurarme de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos antes de entrar al mío y aún sentado frente al volante reprimí el impulso de pisar el acelerador para dejar que pasara el tiempo necesario.

Luego, después de ver que esa pequeña caja seguía celosamente oculta en el asiento trasero, reuní el valor necesario para conducir lo más tranquilamente posible.

\- Creí que no vendrías. -dijo cerrando la puerta.

\- Lo siento. Tardamos más de lo esperado en terminar.

\- Entiendo.

Sonreí.

\- Toma. Feliz día.

Le ofrecí la cajita y ella lo tomó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es?

No esperó mi respuesta y destrozó el envoltorio rosa. Su sonrisa se agrandó y sus ojos brillaron con esa encantadora luz que tanto me fascina. Ahí sólo había una fina cadena de plata con un dije rojizo en forma de corazón. Era algo sencillo que no levantaría sospechas, así si alguien le preguntaba algo, podría decir que lo había comprado ella misma.

\- Es hermoso... ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?

\- Claro que sí, preciosa.

Se dio la vuelta y ni siquiera tuvo que recogerse el cabello para dejarme ver su suave cuello, pues además de sedoso es muy corto. Tampoco tuve que inclinarme demasiado, ella estaba parada sobre unos zapatos de plataforma; supongo que se cansó de ponerse de puntitas para cada beso que nos dábamos y había querido evitarlo esa noche. Me reí al darme cuenta, pues no tenía por qué hacerlo. Después de todo, estábamos en su casa.

\- ¡No te burles!

\- No lo hago.

\- Entonces no te rías.

\- Es que te ves adorable. –me miró haciendo un puchero- Aunque... Siempre luces así.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Lo sé.

Me incliné un poco y pude besarla. Con esos zapatos resultaba más cómodo.

\- Pero también tengo algo para ti.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Para empezar, te hice la cena.

\- Geni... ¡¿Qué?! -mi voz sonaba más horrorizada de lo que esperaba. Bufó.

\- Ya sé que soy un desastre en la cocina y no quería arruinar nuestra noche. Así que compré comida en un restaurante. Sólo sígueme la corriente. -no pude evitar reírme de su tono serio mientras hablaba.

\- Está bien. Espero poder probar pronto tu comida.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se rió.

Pocos minutos después estábamos en el comedor disfrutando la cena. Lo único mejor que el nasu dengaku era poder estar juntos sin fingir. Solamente Rin y yo riéndonos de las tonterías que decía el otro mirándonos a los ojos sin preocuparnos de que nos vieran. Una semana antes habíamos cumplido 8 meses de relación, misma que nadie conocía y era difícil mantener, pues ambos fingíamos atracción con otros para despistar a nuestros compañeros, y complacer a nuestros fans. Para nosotros la imagen es muy importante y... Una adolescente saliendo con un sujeto 8 años mayor que ella no son una imagen muy agradable para muchas personas… Como sea, celebramos hasta esa noche porque era la única en la que podríamos estar solos. Len iría a la casa de Haku y aunque yo vivo sólo, es muy fácil que vean entrar y salir a Rin de mi departamento.

\- Le dije a Len que estoy en mis días y quería quedarme aquí.

\- Yo le dije a Kaito que tenía sueño. Ojalá también pudiera decir que estoy en mis días, sería más fácil mentir.

\- Oh, créeme que no es agradable pasar por eso.

\- Aún así, no habría sospechas de por qué ya no salgo a fiestas.

\- Entonces... ¿Kaito...?

\- Oh, no. Me aseguré de que no sospeche. Sólo le dije que estaba cansado.

\- Me preocupa que empiecen a hablar... Meiko también dijo algo al respecto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hoy en la tarde me invitó a ir de compras, pero le dije lo mismo, "Estoy en mis días, lo siento." ¿Sabes qué me respondió? -negué- "Rin, dijiste eso cuando quisimos hacer la pijamada en tu casa la semana pasada... -esa noche fuimos al cine- ¿Cuánto tiempo duras menstruando?"

\- Ay, Rin... -desvió la mirada.

\- Ya sé que debo buscar otros pretextos, pero... Estoy preocupada por Meiko, y creo que no es la única. A veces noto que Miku me mira con atención, como buscándome algo en el rostro. Quiero creer que sólo es la paranoia de esconder un secreto desde hace 8 meses, pero a veces hay cierta tensión cuando estamos juntas.

Yo también sentía tensión en mi interior. No me gustaba el rumbo de la conversación.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Durante varios interminables segundos miró el plato vacío ante ella, pensativa. Parecía dudar en su respuesta, pero justo cuando comenzaba a ponerme más nervioso, se puso de pie y se me acercó, abrazándome, luego me besó una mejilla.

\- Quiero ver una película con mi novio antes de que se vaya a casa. El resto del mundo no existirá mientras esté con él. -sonreí acariciando su cabello.

\- Entonces debo cumplir los deseos de mi princesa. -volvió a besarme.

\- Adoro que me llames así.

\- Yo te adoro a ti.

Me levanté y después de lavar los platos para no dejar evidencia de que alguien más cenó ahí, fuimos a la sala y Rin se acurrucó a mi lado en el sillón presionando botones, recorriendo varios canales buscando algo qué ver hasta que encontró una película de terror.

Por varios minutos únicamente vimos a un montón de chicos jugando tratando de contactar demonios hasta que uno de ellos fue poseído y comenzó a matar a todos mientras sombras comenzaban a aparecer por ahí.

Me aburría. Los mismos trucos baratos de siempre no me impresionan, por lo que eventualmente perdí el interés, pero no por eso dejé de abrazar a Rin. Cada vez se acurrucaba un poco más y yo me enternecía pensando que estaba asustada.

Pero después de varios minutos, aún con la "masacre" en pantalla, sentí cómo una mano me recorría una pierna y Rin se enderezó.

\- Gakupo...

Susurró mi nombre antes de inclinarse y unir nuestros labios. La abracé correspondiendo a su beso, sorprendido pero no de modo desagradable.

Sus suaves labios apretaban los míos tiernamente, embriagándome como si estuviera ante la droga más potente y delicada y pude sentir cómo sus brazos rodeaban mi torso mientras ladeaba la cabeza para profundizar nuestro beso.

Cerré los ojos, pero entonces escuché los chillidos de una chica desde la televisión seguidos de golpes de martillo. Creo que Rin notó mi molestia, pues se separó de mí y lo apagó.

\- Ni siquiera es buena.

Volvió a lanzarse sobre mí abrazándome con más fuerza y jugando con el cabello que me caía por la espalda. Cuando empezó a morder mis labios, estaba tan hipnotizado que no me di cuenta cuándo se acomodó sobre mis piernas rodeando mi cadera con las suyas. Al darme cuenta, rompí el beso.

\- Espera.

\- Perdón, ¿Te lastimé?

\- No, pero... No hagas esto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No está bien. -sus ojos se enfriaron. Me miró como nunca lo había hecho.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con que quiera hacer el amor con mi novio?

\- Nada, pero...

\- ¿No quieres estar _conmigo_?

\- Claro que sí, pero...

\- ¿Entonces? -le tembló un poco la voz, le estaba afectando eso. No quería lastimarla, así que la acerqué a mi pecho y le besé la frente antes de susurrarle.

\- No quiero que te sientas obligada a nada. Quiero que tu primera vez sea especial, no algo surgido de una calentura en un sillón... Además, Len podría regresar. -¿mencioné que vivían juntos?

\- No lo hará, dijo que dormirá fuera.

\- …Pero no traje protección...

\- Yo tengo unos condones, los tomé de la casa de Meiko.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿No se dará cuenta?

\- Estaba ebria. Pude haber robado su blusa y no lo habría notado. Además, dijiste que quieres que sea especial, ¿No? Yo creo que no hay nada más especial que hacerlo con la persona que amas. Podríamos estar en una cabaña, aquí o en un hotel 5 estrellas en París, pero no me importaría. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque sólo quiero estar contigo. Saber que eres tú quien me besa y me toca haría que sea lo más especial de mi vida.

El medio escrito no me permite hacerle justicia al rubor que le iluminaba las mejillas ni a su trémula voz, en verdad estaba nerviosa. Supuse que le había costado mucho trabajo reunir el valor necesario para lo que había hecho y yo lo estaba echando a perder. Qué idiota.

\- Además, -continuó forzándose a hablar- no quiero seguir esperando. He deseado hacer esto desde hace un tiempo, pero nunca había oportunidad... Esta es nuera noche... ¿No?

Me mordí el labio. Tenía razón... Nosotros también merecíamos poder hacer lo que cualquier otra pareja haría. Sobre todo ella, a sus 17 años merecía poder explorar su cuerpo con quien ella quisiera y divertirse y... Siendo honesto, yo también quería ver un poco más allá de sus shorts y blusas ajustadas.

Entonces noté que estaba usando un vestido blanco ajustado con una caída elegante que la hacía ver sensual y un escote que mostraba que su pecho ya no era tan plano como unos años antes, ya tenía unos pequeños bultos sobresaliendo un poco. Además, se veía diferente, algo en su cabello era diferente. Había cuidado mucho su aspecto.

" _¿Acaso lo había planeado?_ "

\- Olvídalo. Fue una estupidez... -siguió hablando mientras trataba de levantarse, pero ni siquiera supe qué estaba diciendo, pues la sostuve con más fuerza para que no se fuera.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo ahora? -su sonrojo se intensificó y vaciló un momento antes de asentir. Besé su frente- Entonces vamos, al menos tenemos que estar cómodos y este sillón no es adecuado para eso...

20 minutos después estábamos en su habitación. Ella cerró la puerta, lo que me puso nervioso.

\- Dijiste que... Len dormirá afuera...

\- Ajá... Dijo algo sobre 96neko...

\- ¿La loca que lo acosa?

\- Ajá... -Rin seguía besándome sin detenerse más que para bajar por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello. Se sentía tan bien, sobre todo cuando comenzó a usar la lengua, que el asunto del enano me pareció insignificante. Sólo importaba la hermosa chica sentada en mis piernas que movía la cadera mientras lamía mi piel.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a acariciarle las piernas, al principio estaba nervioso por cómo lo tomaría, pero al sentir que se le erizaba la piel decidí subir un poco más hasta que mis manos quedaron bajo su falda.

\- Gakupo...

Apreté suavemente la abultada y cálida piel que quedaba apenas cubierta por unas bragas pequeñas.

\- Rinny...

Su respiración se profundizaba conforme pasaban los minutos, igual que la mía. Entonces la tomé por la cintura y despacio la jalé a mi lado para recostarla.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Quiero verte.

Despacio, levanté su delicada falda para ver el color de su ropa interior: Negro. Sonreí y me arrodillé para besar sus piernas. Comencé por la rodilla derecha y poco a poco comencé a subir, acariciando el camino que mis besos trazaban en su piel. Ella estaba relajada, podía notarlo por la forma en que sus pies colgaban de la cama y por cómo el sonido de su respiración era cortado sólo por gemidos bajos apenas ahogados.

Pero al llegar al territorio deseado, aquél que quería encontrar casi con desesperación, pude notar que se ponía tensa. Algo había cambiado.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, lo siento...

\- …Perdón.

Supuse que estaba yendo demasiado rápido, así que decidí ser más lento e ir a su ritmo. Volví a dejar la falda como estaba y me recosté a su lado. Me miró sonrojada y me abrazó.

\- Te amo. –besé la comisura de sus labios- ...¿Sabes? Yo también quiero verte.

Antes de que pudiera responder, se enderezó y, volviendo a sentarse sobre mí, comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa.

\- Esta te queda bien... Pero me gustaría ver cómo eres debajo de ella...

Me reí, dispuesto a dejarla terminar lo que estaba haciendo. Conforme la tela se abría, ella trazaba círculos pequeños con su dedo índice en mi abdomen y así fue subiendo hasta llegar a mi pecho, donde fue como si por fin se hubiera dado cuenta de que había terminado. La miré y noté que me contemplaba casi con admiración.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Es que... Eres muy fuerte.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- ...Me... Me fascina... -dijo acariciándome el abdomen con la palma completa, pero evidentemente con cuidado de no "lastimarme" (claro, como si sus manos tan tiernas y delicadas pudieran hacerme daño...)

Murmuré algo, pero no tiene importancia, pues ella se inclinó y comenzó a besarme el pecho provocando que me recorrieran unos estremecimientos poco discretos, cosa que la hizo reír dulcemente.

\- Me moría de ganas por poder verte así, aquí. -dijo estando a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Le acaricié una mejilla.

\- Yo también quería hacer esto.

Sonrió y sin quitárseme de encima, (cosa que agradecí, pues me daba una mejor vista) tímidamente se quitó el vestido. Aún puedo recordar cómo se llevó las manos a la espalda, el sonido del cierre al bajar, la forma en que la tela se abría y se deslizaba por su piel dejando ver algo muy anhelado... Bueno, no del todo. Sus pequeños pechos estaban cubiertos por un sostén oscuro, pero aún así era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

\- Eres bellísima, ¿Lo sabías? -sonrió.

\- Me lo dicen a menudo, pero viniendo de un cantante samurái que tiene miles de fans, bueno, el cumplido toma más fuerza.

Riéndose, bajó de la cama para dejar el vestido en el piso. Podía sentir cierta presión en mi pantalón al verla así y tenía deseos cada vez más grandes de tocarla y ver más. Entonces volvió a colocarse sobre mí, pero decidí que el dominante sería yo, por lo que rodé quedando encima de ella, claro, con cuidado de no aplastarla.

\- Tu cinturón me lastima. -habló en voz baja antes de llevar sus manos hasta ahí y abrir la hebilla.

Tuve que tragarme un gemido, tener sus manos tan _cerca_ era demasiado provocador, luego me bajó el cierre y mi miembro quedó "libre". Me incliné y la besé suavemente mientras comenzaba a mover mi cadera contra ella. Todavía teníamos la ropa interior puesta, pero aún así me encantaba hacer eso, tener ese contacto tan _íntimo_ , y lo mejor era saber que estaba con ella, con nadie más.

Sus gemidos me erizaban la piel y sin pensarlo bajé lentamente por su cuello decidido a llegar a sus pechos y quitarle el sostén.

Estaba entretenido alternando mordiditas y besos cuando lo escuché. Eso no era un gemido. Era un sollozo.

Me detuve inmediatamente creyendo que la había lastimado y la miré.

\- Rin, ¿Te hice daño?

\- No... No... Lo siento, continúa.

Obviamente no podía hacerlo. No entendía, estaba todo bien, tuve cuidado de no morderla muy fuerte y mi hebilla no podía haberla lastimado, pero las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas...

Estaba demasiado confundido y sólo atiné a quitarme de encima y tumbarme a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? -se tapó el rostro.

\- Soy una estúpida, lo eché a perder... -hablaba en voz baja, como consigo misma.

\- ¿De qué hablas?... Rin, mírame. No eres ninguna estúpida.

No tenía caso, no hacía más que llorar. Sólo pude abrazarla y acariciar su cabello, aunque estaba muy confundido.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que mi desconcierto aumentaba más y más hasta que se calmó lo suficiente para hablar.

\- Lo lamento, Gakupo... No estoy lista, perdóname.

\- Pero dijiste que querías hacerlo...

\- Sí... Todo lo que te dije es verdad. Quiero perder mi virginidad contigo... Pero no estoy lista.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué insististe en...?

\- Tenía miedo.

\- ¿De qué?

Desvió la mirada.

\- ¡Rin! -no sé por qué grité. Supongo que me irritó saber que algo la estaba dañando psicológicamente sin que me enterara.

\- ...De perderte.

\- ...¿Qué?

\- Es que... Te veo muy pocas veces, a veces pienso que puedes olvidarte de mí... Sería fácil para ti reemplazarme. Puedes estar con cualquiera donde quieras, pero para estar conmigo tienes que esperar a que no haya nadie cerca. Tengo miedo de que te aburras de mí y...

\- Creíste que sólo podías evitarlo teniendo sexo conmigo -asintió con los labios temblorosos.

\- Pero no soy tan bonita como para que me desees ni valiente para terminar esto... Soy patética.

Eso me irritó más. Dejé de lado todo lo que había pasado, no importaba el hecho de que había despertado un gran deseo en mí y tenía que volver a aplacarlo para consolarla. Me molestaba que pensara así. Me molestaba saber que por mi culpa se sentía así. La abracé más fuerte.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso. Eres todo para mí. Eres mi luz, tú alegras mis días, por ti las naranjas me saben a puestas de sol otoñales. Tu voz es la más hermosa melodía que haya escuchado, y aunque no tienes grandes atributos, esta noche me mostraste lo más bello que haya visto, y es un honor poder decir que soy el único que lo ha disfrutado. No podría alejarme de algo tan valioso. ¿Acaso crees que no la paso mal cuando estamos lejos? A veces me deprimo y sólo puedo esperar ansioso la próxima vez que nos veamos y cuando estamos juntos, es tan maravilloso, que ni me doy cuenta que debemos guardarlo en secreto. Eres el más doloroso y dulce secreto que he tenido.

Hasta yo me sorprendí con mis palabras. Sabía que me sentía así, pero no me atrevía a admitirlo ni conmigo mismo. Además, no suelo ser tan fluido con las palabras. Mientras hablaba, Rin se calmó poco a poco hasta que dejó de llorar y se hizo un ovillo a mi lado.

\- ¿Es en serio? -le acaricié el cabello tratando de sonreír.

\- Claro que sí.

Clavó la mirada en la sábana. Pensé que la suavidad de la cama también se debía a sus frustrados planes, pero no dije nada.

Luego de unos minutos me levanté y me abotoné la camisa.

\- ¿Te vas?

\- Es tarde.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Tarde?

Su voz se volvió a cortar y la miré preocupado.

\- Sí... No te preocupes, tú y yo estamos bien. Digo que debo ir a mi departamento a dormir.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?

\- No quiero incomodarte más.

\- No, quédate por favor... Al menos podríamos dormir juntos, ¿No?

\- No tienes que hacerlo...

\- Sólo dormir... ¿Podemos?

\- ¿Segura?

Asintió. Tardé unos minutos en decidirme hasta que me recosté otra vez junto a ella, abrazándola. Acomodó la cabeza en mi pecho y estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que su adormilada voz lo rompió.

\- Te amo, mucho.

\- Yo a ti más.

No dijo nada, supuse que se había quedado dormida.

Durante las eternas horas que siguieron sólo pensaba que era que todo había sido muy injusto. Ella no merecía pasar por esto y yo debía evitarlo. Debía hacer algo y lo único que se me ocurrió fue revelar lo nuestro. Nuestros verdaderos amigos lo entenderían, los demás... Bueno, las personas van y vienen y yo prefiero a Rin sobre cualquier hipócrita.

* * *

 _Debo decir que, aunque ya tenía la idea desde hace un tiempo, esto fue todo un reto. No es fácil para mí redactar, y si a eso le sumas que tenía un límite de palabras... Bueno, me llevó tres noches enteras terminar, aunque en realidad estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Como sea, espero que te haya gustado :3_

 _Y agradezco a **Lin Welt** por invitarme a participar nwn_

 _Por cierto, según una cosa que encontré por ahí, el nasu dengaku es una receta japonesa (obvio :v xD ) de berenjena a la parrilla con salsa de miso... Digo, por si te quedaste con la duda xP_


End file.
